La Isla Fortaleza
by DiegoyLaura
Summary: Luego de salir triunfante de la 4 Guerra Mundial Shinobi y de convertirse en el nuevo Rikudou Sanin. Naruto se verá enfrascado en una nueva guerra, en un nuevo lugar, con nuevos amigos y habilidades. Conoce la nueva aventura de Uzumaki Naruto en: La Isla Fortaleza
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. **

**Solo nos pertenecen los miembros de los 4 clanes Elfos, Ninfas, Vampiros y Licántropos. **

_Los Elfos son un pueblo sabio y antiguo. Por siglos, los Elfos y las Ninfas, que son pueblos aliados. Han buscado a alguien que pueda poseer la legendaria __**Espada de Sombras**__._

_Se dice, que la persona que pueda poner sus manos en dicha Espada, podrá traer una nueva paz al mundo. Dicha paz, será tan duradera, como la vida de un Elfo, Ninfa, Vampiro o Licántropo…_

Madara había recuperado todo su poder. Pero, aun así, estaba perdiendo contra Naruto.

¿La razón?

Las 9 Bijus, en compañía de su madre (Shinju), se habían transformado en una sola, sin embargo, la fusión de las 10 no era justamente el ser al cual el Uchiha había estado controlando hasta ese momento.

Parecía ser una Loba negra de 10 colas con 2 ojos.

Shinju le había indicado a Naruto como sellarla dentro de él, con el **Fuinjutsu: Sellamiento de 10 espíritus.**

Sin embargo, La loba había caído al suelo. Muerta. Y sus espíritus habían entrado en Naruto; quien se transformó en el nuevo Rikudo Sanín.

Cabello rubio con toques azabaches, sus ojos eran ahora el Edengan (El ojo de Shinju) y sus ropas eran blancas.

—Ríndete Madara—dijo Naruto calmado.

— ¡Jamás me rendiré! —grito Madara se lanzaba hacia Naruto—Susanoo—pero antes de que el espíritu apareciera. En la mano de Naruto apareció una Katana: Empuñadura blanca, guardamanos de color dorado y una hoja de doble filo, sin perder la forma de la Katana. Con un poder demoniaco inimaginable

—_**Naruto-Kun**_—dijo Ritsuko—_**Entre todas, hemos decidido entregarte la Katana Miras.**_ —Naruto lanzo un único ataque, dejando a su paso hielo de color negro—_**Esta Katana, fue usada por mi madre en otros tiempos. Para poder proteger el clan Kitsune. Ahora, ella ha decidido entregártela a ti. Para que protejas a tus personas más amadas**_—Naruto sin hacerse esperar, saco un par de Kunais especiales para el Hiraishin.

Madara trato de aplastarlo con el Hiraishin, pero Naruto ya no se encontraba en dicho lugar.

Madara alzo la cabeza y vio como Naruto decapitaba una de las cabezas de su Susanoo. El Susanoo se deshizo y Madara cayó al suelo. Intento atacar al rubio con un Tsukuyomi. Pero el Tsukuyomi se volvió en su contra, al ver el Edengan de Shinju.

Los Ambus apresaron a Madara y a Sasuke.

La Katana Miras, se transformó en un anillo en el dedo anular derecho de Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos en el campo de guerra estaban sorprendidos. Naruto ahora tenía un poder inimaginable. Que era palpable en todo el campo de guerra.

A Sakura le invadió una furia descontrolarle.

—_Sasuke-Kun, debió de haber matado a Madara, él debió de haberse convertido en el último Jinchuriki. No ese desgraciado de Naruto_— pensó Sakura mientras corría hacia Naruto. Pero se detuvo al ver una bola de Rasengan negro, era una Bomba Biju de menor tamaño, pero seguramente, tendría un poder destructivo inimaginable.

—Sakura—dijo Naruto serio, apuntándole con la Bomba Biju—Por favor, aléjate de mí.

— ¡Jodete Baka! —Le grito Sakura— ¡Sasuke-Kun debió de haber matado a Madara! ¡Sasuke-Kun debió de haberse convertido en el Jinchuriki del Jubi! ¡Él es mejor que tú!—Naruto no se hiso esperar y de la Bomba Biju salieron unos hilos negros que apresaron a Sakura.

—Lo mismo te digo Haruno—Los hilos comenzaron a estrangular a Sakura—_Jodete_—dijo Naruto antes de soltarla.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Existe una isla/continente, conocido como **Agion**. Que está dividida en 5 pequeñas islas. En cada isla vive 1 de las 4 razas: Ninfas, Elfos, Vampiros y Licántropos.

Sin embargo, la paz se ha roto, con la aparición del Vampiro Mayor: **Aquiles**. Miles de Vampiros han decidido seguirle ciegamente. Pero, otros se han aliado con las otras 3 razas, para hacerle frente a la Vampírica amenaza.

Las 4 razas se reunieron bajo tierra. El líder Elfo: Damián, que vestía con una túnica negra con amarillo. Comenzó a hablar

—He visto, a un ser humano, que podría ser la clave de nuestra salvación. Un humano que solo alberga amor y comprensión en su corazón—dijo Damián —Posiblemente, el único humano capaz de empuñar la _Espada de Sombras_. —En la mano de Damián, apareció una bola de fuego donde se reflejaba Naruto—Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, posee el espíritu del legendario Dios Árbol, Shinju. Pero aun así, él se ha enamorado de una de las hijas de Shinju-chan. Y posiblemente, sea el único humano, capaz de empuñar la _Espada de Sombras_.

—Damián—le interrumpió una joven Elfo de cabello castaño, ojos azules y con un vestido amarillo. De nombre Hitomi— ¿A quién enviaras para que reclute a Naruto-Kun?

—Tu, iras, Hitomi—dijo Damián.


	2. La Espada de Sombras

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.**

**Solo nos pertenecen los miembros de los 4 clanes: Elfos, Ninfas, Vampiros y Licántropos. **

**Además de los 2 hijos que tuvo Ritsuko con Naruto: Naruko y Daiki/Kurayami **

Naruto se fue a dormir, sin saber todo lo que le depararía la semana que venía.

_Naruto despertó en su plano mental: Un bosque con nieve y al fondo un castillo blanco. Al llegar al castillo, fue saludado efusivamente por una niña de 14 años. De cabello rubio y ojos azules, que tenía un vestido compuesto por una camiseta sin mangas negra que terminaba en una falda azul._

—_Otosan—le saludo Naruko—Daiki-Kun aún no se ha transformado en Kurayami ¿Sabes la razón?_

_Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, se escuchó una voz femenina_

—_Recuerda que para transformarse en Kurayami, tu hermano Daiki, necesitaba el poder de Kurama. Kurama y las Bijus fueron destruidas. No hay forma en que él vuelva a transformarse en Kurayami—le dijo Ritsuko._

—_Kurayami es el poder de príncipe demoniaco de tu hermano; eso lo sabes ¿verdad?__—Pregunto Naruto antes de seguir hablando—Pues… tus tías y tu abuela (Jubi) se sacrificaron para darme su Chacra y para crear la Katana __**Miras**__. Al mismo tiempo sacrificaron a las contrapartes de tu Okasan: Kyubi y Kurama. Así que ahora tu hermano no puede conseguir su poder máximo—Luego de la explicación se sintió un poco mal por su hermano. Daiki era fuerte de por sí. Pero, su modo de __**Príncipe Demoniaco**__. Lo era todo para el joven pelirrojo. _

—_Ahora ya no hay más Bijus, Naruko-chan—dijo Ritsuko—Así que ustedes 2 son solo humanos con sangre demoniaca corriendo por sus venas. _

—_Somos humanos inmortales con sangre demoniaca corriendo por nuestras venas—dijo Daiki simplificando su propia existencia._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hitomi se encontraba con su madre, ambas Ninfas estaban ante un portal, que llevaría a Hitomi al mundo humano, para tratar de convencer a Naruto de ayudarles.

—Hija—dijo Kaede—Sé que encontraras la forma de convencer a Naruto, de ayudarnos en nuestro problema. Todos confiamos en ti, mi amor.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ritsuko despertó a Naruto cuando sintió una gran descarga de chacra.

El rubio miro en su habitación y vio a una joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules con un vestido amarillo.

—Disculpa—dijo Naruto— ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Cómo entraste en mi habitación?

—Hola Naruto-Kun—dijo la joven—Mi nombre es Hitomi y soy una elfo. He venido para pedirte que nos ayudes en una guerra en un continente de nombre Agion. Nuestros líderes, piensan que tú puedes ser la clave para salvar nuestro mundo.

—De acuerdo, Hitomi-Chan. Iré contigo para ayudarte—dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto Sasuke sin bajar su guardia, al hombre que estaba ante él. El hombre era calvo, pálido y vestía completamente de negro.

—Mi nombre es Arkham. Soy un sirviente del Vampiro Mayor; Aquiles. Quien desea entregarte un poder… más haya de tus sueños; Uchiha Sasuke—dijo Arkham.

—Si tu amo, puede transformarme en un Vampiro, entonces creo que tendrás mi apoyo. Arkham—dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Sasuke, atravesaron un par de portales verdes, sin saber que su examigo, también lo había hecho.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto apareció en una cueva, con un par de portones de Iglesia los cuales se abrieron; Hitomi y él entraron en la cueva, el interior de dicha cueva no parecía tal cosa, parecía más bien como si alguien hubiera construido una fortaleza, había armas y hamacas por todas partes.

Un hombre, vestía una túnica negra con amarillo, su cabello era blanco tenía un corte un tanto Punk, sus orejas eran puntiagudas.

—Mucho gusto, Naruto-Kun. Mi nombre es Damián. Soy el Elfo líder de la resistencia. Gracias por haber decidido ayudarnos—le dijo Damián presentándose.

—Lo ayudare en todo lo que pueda, Damián-Sama—dijo Naruto.

—Veras Naruto. Hace mucho tiempo, un vampiro mayor de nombre Aquiles, se puso en contra de nuestro mundo: **Agion**. Hemos estado en guerra desde entonces. Tú, has podido dominar el poder de Shinju-chan, sin ningún problema. Creemos que tú eres el único capaz de empuñar una legendaria espada llamada la **Espada Sombra**, que se encuentra en una antigua base Vampírica llamada Chacal; estamos en la base central de la resistencia: Cuervo. Creemos que eres el único capaz de poner tus manos en la **Espada Sombra** y guiarnos a nosotros a la victoria… además, de poder traer la paz a nuestro mundo—dijo Damián

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke y Arkham, aparecieron en una especie de prisión, donde se veían a miles de humanos siendo devorados con vida, por Vampiros.

—No te quedes atrás, joven—dijo Arkham. Arkham y Sasuke llegaron ante un Vampiro que se veía un tanto moribundo: su cabello era blanco, sus vestimentas eran un pantalón verde y una camisa rasgada, con unos cables por todo su cuerpo y algo parecido a un aparato respirador, conectado a un tanque lleno de lo que parecía ser ceniza—Que no te engañe su apariencia, joven Uchiha. Él es nuestro líder: Aquiles.

—Hola, joven Uchiha—le saludo Aquiles quitándose la máscara y girando una manija del tanque, para evitar que la maquina siguiera funcionando—Me alegro que hayas aceptado la solicitud de mi aprendiz, para unirte a nosotros. Veraz, estamos en un país llamado Agion, deseo tu ayuda, para derrotar a mis enemigos. Te hare más rico de lo que te puedas imaginar—Se puso de pie, le tomo del hombro y lo transporto hasta un monte, donde se veían todos los reinos de Agion y la gloria de estos—Te otorgare todos estos reinos. Si me ayudas a derrotar a la resistencia y a encontrar antes que ellos, la **Espada Sombra**— Sasuke se arrodillo ante él mientras le decía.

—Tiene usted mi total entrega y apoyo, Aquiles-Sama—dijo Sasuke

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Ritsuko se encontraban charlando, ella era la única que podía estar en el mundo exterior. Mientras que su madre y hermanas se mantenían en el subconsciente del rubio.

—Naruto-San—dijo Hitomi—tú y Ritsuko-San. Comenzaran su entrenamiento con el maestro vampiro Hans Káiser, en la base de Cuervo ¿Entendido?

—Si Hitomi-San —dijo Ritsuko sonriéndole. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia la base señalada por la Ninfa.

Al llegar, se encontraron con un hombre de cabello negro y largo, de ojos azules que vestía una gabardina negra y un pantalón azul.

—Hola Naruto, Ritsuko. Mi nombre es Hans—dijo el vampiro con una gran caballerosidad.

—Pero…—comenzó a decir Naruto—…Pensé que todos los vampiros apoyaban a Aquiles.

—No, no todos lo apoyamos—dijo Hans, mientras les mostraba un mapa de **Agion**. —Lo que pasa, es que él, es apoyado por el clan más peligroso y despiadado: el clan Bētāla, **(Vampiro en Bengalí) **está al servicio de Aquiles; Son unclan exiliado hace milenios, por su insaciable sed de guerra; es por eso mismo, que se nos hace tan complicada esta guerra.

—Y se nos hará mucho más complicada—dijo Damián apareciendo, con un pergamino en sus manos—Este es un mapa de Agion—dijo mostrando el mapa con las 5 Islas—La resistencia, consiguió acorralar a Aquiles y su clan Bētāla en la isla Norte, la más apartada y más pequeña. Pero aun así, nos atacan y sus ataques son muy destructivos—Hans le interrumpió.

—Mi alumna, Katherine—dijo Hans mientras se sentaba en una silla—Me dice que ha conseguido, la ubicación de la **Espada de Sombras**, en una base abandonada, llamada Chacal. Pero llegar hasta Chacal sería muy duro. No sabemos de qué lado están los Elfos Oscuros.

—Entonces—dijo Ritsuko—Llegar hasta la **Espada de Sombras** no será fácil, si tenemos que enfrentarnos a los Elfos Oscuros. Eso también nos da la seguridad, de que Aquiles no intente ir hasta Chacal ¿Verdad?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke fue con Arkham y algunos vampiros, para intentar recuperar la **Espada de Sombras**. Llegaron hasta que a la lejanía se veía la base Chacal.

—Allí está la base Chacal—dijo Arkham a sus compañeros —solo tenemos que…—Arkham dejo de hablar, cuando una flecha le atravesó el pecho y salió por su espalda, aun con el corazón en medio de la flecha.

—Es una flecha de Diamante negro—dijo otro vampiro — ¡Elfos Oscuros; corran! —Una gran lluvia de flechas les cayeron encima a los Vampiros, sus escudos eran una broma. Las flechas de Diamante negro partían los escudos y destruían sus armaduras.

—Retirada—dijo otro vampiro. Ver a los Bētāla huir como ciervos asustados, les dio la seguridad a los Elfos Oscuros, de que solo la resistencia podría llegar hasta la **Espada de Sombras**.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando los vampiros sobrevivientes llegaron a la base de Aquiles y le contaron lo ocurrido. Aquiles enfado a tal punto que mando a llamar a su mejor soldado.

— ¡Traigan a Danzo! —grito Aquiles furioso. Mientras que su piel se volvía gris.

Danzo apareció. No tenía arrugas ni vendas, su cabello era negro, vestía con una gabardina blanca y un pantalón azul. —Danzo… tú y Sasuke, irán para encontrar la **Espada de Sombras.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Debemos de pensar muy cautelosamente, como llegar hasta la **Espada de Sombras**—dijo Naruto—No sabemos si los Elfos Oscuros, están de nuestro lado o en nuestra contra. Puedo ir con algunos miembros de la Resistencia. Si me lo permiten, claro está.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko, Hitomi, Hans y Katherine se aproximaron hasta las fortalezas de los Elfos Oscuros, esperando que estos los atacaran. Pero nunca les llego ningún ataque. Así que siguieron su camino.

A lo lejos se veía la base de Chacal.

Al entrar encontraron una mesa de piedra con 12 sillas. En una silla, encontraron el esqueleto de un Vampiro. Entre sus huesudas manos, encontraron un par de espadas Turcas de hojas curvas. Cuando Naruto toco las espadas, tuvo una visión.

**Visión**

_Su hijo Daiki estaba ante las puertas del Makai (Infierno), Daiki se internó y llego al 9° círculo, al llegar encontró a Kurama (Una zorra de 9 colas con los ojos amarillos) encerrada, en una celda. Al destruir la prisión de Kurama, ella se convirtió en Chacra, devolviéndole su poder de Kurayami al joven príncipe. _

**Fin de la Visión **

Las 2 espadas, se transformaron en una sola. Su hoja seguía siendo curva pero el Mango de la misma, era más grande para ser sujetada por 2 manos. También había unas letras en un lenguaje indescifrable, en la hoja curva de la espada.

—Debemos de llevar la Espada de Sombras, con los 12 Generales—dijo Hitomi.

— ¿Los 12 generales? —pregunto Naruto.

—Cuando se creó la resistencia. También se creó algo así como un Concilio, con los generales más capacitados de las 4 razas: 3 Elfos, 3 Vampiros, 3 Ninfas y 3 Licántropos—explico Hitomi—Debemos de llevar la espada hasta la base de Cuervo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Mi señor Aquiles—dijo Danzo—Me temo que una gran cantidad de nuestros soldados, perecieron en su intento por llegar hasta la base de Chacal. Fueron atacados por Elfos Oscuros. Uzumaki Naruto, consiguió llegar hasta la Espada de Sombras.

—¡NNNOOO! —Grito Aquiles—Escúchame atentamente... Danzo… prepara a nuestras tropas, para viajar a tu dimensión de origen… a Konoha.


	3. El Reloj y El Principe

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Solo nos pertenecen los miembros de los 4 clanes: Elfos, Ninfas, Vampiros y Licántropos.**

**Además de los 2 hijos de Naruto y Ritsuko: Naruko y Daiki/Kurayami.**

"_La Leyenda cuenta que el primer concilio de los 4 clanes, creo 2 Instrumentos de Sombras: La Espada y El Reloj, para mantener a todos los habitantes de Agion unidos como hermanos y no divididos como lobos"_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danzo, ahora transformado en un vampiro, bajo las ordenes de Aquiles. Preparo las tropas Vampíricas, atacarían Konoha, buscando el otro instrumento de sombras.

—Espero que estés listo para hacer esto, Danzo… también espero resultados satisfactorios. Necesito el Reloj de Sombras a como dé lugar—dijo Aquiles—En cuanto tenga el Reloj, reinare sobre toda Agion con puño de hierro.

—Estamos listos, Aquiles-Sama —dijo Danzo, mientras mostraba un pergamino a sus tropas—La leyenda cuenta, que una Vampiresa, entrego el Reloj a una humana del Clan Haruno.

—Vayan, no podemos perder tiempo—dijo Aquiles.

Sasuke y Danzo comandaron las tropas atreves de un portal para llegar hasta Konoha.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Entre las tropas de Aquiles, se encontraban algunos Vampiros espías de la resistencia, los cuales dieron el aviso a la resistencia sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—Aquiles está movilizando sus tropas hacia la dimensión de Konoha—dijo Damián—Naruto, iremos a tu dimensión. No solo, no podemos permitirle a Aquiles ganar más poder; sino que además, debemos de evitar que obtenga el Reloj de Sombras.

—A la orden, Damián-Sama—dijo Naruto.

Damián, Hitomi, Hans, Katherine y Naruto. Se dirigieron a un portal.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al atravesar el portal se encontraron de nuevo en Konoha.

Las fuerzas Vampíricas de Aquiles atacaban a los aldeanos, mientras que los Shinobis los defendían.

En la luna se reflejó el Edengan. Señal que les dijo a los de Konoha que Naruto acababa de llegar.

Miles de Vampiros, Licántropos, Elfos y Ninfas poblaban ahora las calles de Konoha, atacando a los otros Vampiros.

Tenten tenía una Katana en sus manos y estaba a punto de decapitar a un vampiro bajo las órdenes de Damián.

En ese instante, una Katana detuvo su ataque.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamo Tenten feliz. Naruto estaba cubierto por una luz blanca con los 10 tomoes alrededor de su cuello y una espiral en su estómago.

—Solo ataquen a los que no estén vestidos de negro—ordeno Naruto—Bijudama—la Bijudama alcanzo a una gran parte de los vampiros que estaban atravesando el portal pero no fue suficiente para cerrarlo.

Ahora que los de Konoha sabían quiénes eran sus aliados, era más fácil atacar a los vampiros de Aquiles.

Ritsuko apareció al lado de Naruto.

Naruto tenía **la Espada de Sombras** en sus manos.

Ritsuko tenía una copia de la misma, rodeada de Chacra demoniaco.

La pareja comenzó a acabar con sus enemigos, diezmándolos en pocas horas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Aquiles y Sasuke, se encontraban en la casa de Sakura, comenzaron a buscar por toda la casa.

— ¿Cómo dices que es? —pregunto Sasuke, mientras destruía media casa buscando el objeto.

—Es como un reloj de arena, pero tiene unas inscripciones en runas y en vez de echar arena, echa ceniza—dijo Aquiles.

— ¡Aquí esta! —dijo Sasuke. Mientras sacaba una caja con unas inscripciones en un lenguaje incomprensible. **(Manuscrito de Voynich)** Al abrir la caja, encontró un reloj de arena, con ceniza dentro.

—Buen trabajo, Sasuke. Buen trabajo—dijo Aquiles poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mientras que en la otra, tenía el reloj.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Sasuke? —pregunto Sakura, el Uchiha se giró sonriendo, mostrándole sus colmillos. A Sakura le entro el terror. Sasuke cargo un Chidory con energía Vampírica y corrió hacia Sakura, quien no podía moverse del miedo.

— ¡Susanoo! —se escuchó. Las llamas negras atraparon a Sasuke y a Aquiles. Al voltear a mirar, era Naruto con el Edengan activado.

— ¡Sasuke! —dijo Aquiles—Hora de irnos, ya tenemos lo que buscamos—giro el Reloj y la ceniza en su interior comenzó a caer. Se abrió un portal y ambos vampiros desaparecieron en su interior.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La Resistencia vio una luz verde en el cielo. Señal de que un portal se había abierto y cerrado.

La Resistencia abrió un portal para viajar de nuevo a **Agion**. Ellos tenían la espada, Aquiles el Reloj.

Sakura apareció.

— ¡Naruto!—grito Sakura— ¡Déjame ayudarte! —Mientras que Naruto le escuchaba. Escucho a Shinju hablarle.

—Naruto-Kun, liberaremos a Hiroki, para que pueda ir a buscar a Kurama al Makai (Infierno) ¿Entiendes? —le dijo Shinju.

—Entiendo—dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura con desprecio—Pero no necesito tu ayuda… Haruno.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Un joven de cabello rojo fuego, ojos azules; vestido con una gabardina blanca y un pantalón negro. Se encontraba ante una prisión gigante. Dentro de ella, había una Zorra de ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada.**

—**Hola… Hiroki-Kun ¿Vienes por mi Chacra?** **—pregunto Kurama.**

—**Eso es lógico, Kurama-Chan—dijo Hiroki sonriéndole.**

**Kurama se transformó en Chacra e inundo los canales de Chacra del joven. Sus ojos antes azules se volvieron amarillos con la pupila rasgada.**

— **¡ESTOY VIVO!** **—Grito eufórico Kurayami— ¡EL PRINCIPE KURAYAMI A VUELTO!**


End file.
